Little Beach Moments
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Random little humorous drabble- I needed a break! Prompt: Beach Times


**This is another little piece written with the JelloForever July challenge prompt. It was written rather quickly, but is quite humorous and fluffy! I figured we needed a break from all the serious stories! Hopefully, it will inspire others to write more happy stories!! Now back to my other fic!**

**Sidenote: My next multi-chapter fic will surround my last oneshot, Princess of Tides. I want to explore that one a bit more, so look for it as soon as I finish Looking Glass. That beast is over 30,000 words now! WOW!**

Virgil Minelli sighs as he collapsed into his leather office chair. Loosening his tie, he drums his fingers on the desk as he contemplates the past few days of being in charge of the best agents in California. Most of the time it felt more like wrangling kids at a daycare than working with responsible adults he thought with a grimace. Patrick Jane had done it again. He'd almost taken a flying leap off of a twelve story building which would have resulted in his and most likely Lisbon's deaths. He was used to it actually; those two had been in more near death situations that he could count. The building was a new development and he wondered if his hair was even grayer than it had been last week.

Paging his secretary, he ordered that Agent Lisbon be sent for as soon as possible and he didn't have to wait long for the petite brunette agent to appear in his doorway. A faint smile crossed his face as he gestured for her to sit while he pulled up directions on his computer. Sitting in silence, his senior agent waited patiently for her boss to address her. Fumbling with the speed of the computer, he clicked print several times before turning to Lisbon with a frazzled sigh.

"I'm ordering you to take your team off for the weekend," he said in his most authoritative tone as a look of bewilderment graced her pretty feature.

"Sir?"

"My family has a beach house near Malibu that's been in the family for generations. You'll find it fully stocked with everything you need. You leave today," his eyes widened at the mountain of paper the printer was spitting out. With a grumble, he unplugged the offending machine before handing her a single sheet with printed directions.

"Thank you, sir," she said. It sounded more like a question than a statement, and his features softened.

"Go relax, Lisbon. You deserve it," he said gruffly as he turned away. She exited quietly and a small smile began to form as she imagined the relaxation that was coming. They all needed a break, especially Jane. Oh god, Jane. An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach at the thought of spending the next few days with her childish consultant. Hopefully he wouldn't destroy her boss' property.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire alarms were deafening as smoke filled the patio. Teresa Lisbon stormed outside to be greeted by the image of Jane on fire. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the garden hose and turned it on full blast as she doused her consultant and the nearby grill.

"What the hell, Jane?" she asked while he stood in front of her dripping wet. A big smile appeared on his angelic face as he took on the picture of perfect innocence.

"I was just making some barbeque. Good barbeque has to be a little burnt."

"Burnt? This is charred!" she exclaimed staring at the mess around them. "And were you barbequing yourself too?" she asked sarcastically.

"That was a minor setback," he said sheepishly as she groaned and returned indoors. Van Pelt looked up from the book she was reading to see her boss look rather annoyed.

"Jane set himself on fire," was all Lisbon said.

"We haven't even been here a whole day," Grace replied as she looked out the window. Rigsby and Cho had decided to try their hand at fishing when they discovered Minelli's fully stocked fishing closet. They had been quiet for most of the day, but the peacefulness was soon shattered when Rigsby managed to hook Cho when he went to cast his line. Lisbon put her face in her hands.

"Next time Minelli suggests a vacation, you and I will go alone," she told Grace as she made her way to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisbon."

"No."

"But Lisbon…."

"Jane, I forbid you to burry me in sand. I'm trying to take a relaxing nap on the beach, which you are ruining by the way. Go bother someone else," she said as she glared at him. With a defeated sigh, she heard him walk off and she was able to doze off for the next hour.

When she woke up, Rigsby was angrily staring at his chest. It seemed the big agent had fallen asleep without sunscreen and _someone_ had put coins on his bare stomach leaving white circles amongst his burnt skin. She shook her head, relieved that she had earlier turned Jane's help down when he wanted to help her with her own sunscreen. Who knew what patterns he would have made!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She loved watching the sun set over the sparkling waters. A pod of dolphins swam in the distance and the whole moment was just perfect. She didn't know where the others where, and to be honest she was a little scared of what they might be getting into. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed the gentle ocean breeze to caress her skin.

She opened her eyes when she felt a presence next to her. Patrick Jane was smiling at her. His shirt was unbuttoned, the ends blowing in the breeze, and she was amazed that he owned khaki shorts. He looked damn good, not that she would ever tell him. With a smile, she turned her gaze back towards the setting sun.

"Where are the others?" she asked softly as the colors faded from the sky. He smiled a devilish smile.

"Inside."

"What did you do?" she said as her eyes narrowed.

"I may have implied that we were going to make wild, passionate beach love while the sun set."

Jane found himself lying in the sand as she stormed away. Sitting up, he rubbed his stomach as he watched her leave with a smile. She was exceedingly beautiful when she was all riled up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minelli hid a grin when his Serious Crimes team returned from their long weekend looking like they had returned from some strange battle. Cho had a band aid across his cheek that featured the newest cartoon character, while Rigsby was extremely sun burnt. He frowned as he took a closer look at the big man who had several white circles dotting his skin. Van Pelt looked slightly annoyed while she clutched a water damaged book, and her expression was mirrored by Lisbon's who looked even more exhausted upon their return. Jane just looked like the cat that ate the canary.

He watched as they dragged themselves to their desks before turning away with a smile. He paged his secretary to send for Lisbon so he could ask about the relaxing vacation. Next time he just might have to send Lisbon and Jane alone. He was sure the team would be thankful!


End file.
